Hellhouse S1 Ep6
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Things get interesting when they investigate a ghost who's strangely immune to rock salt, and run into two fanatical "professional paranormal investigators"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from all four seasons of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

When Dean was sure they were far enough away from that damn city he finally gave in and pulled into a cheap motel. He _was_ exhausted, not to mention beat to hell. They hadn't even taken the time to clean the blood off yet. Kayla had paid for the room, cash, of course. Once in the room she'd whipped out these bags of medical supplies, like she'd expected them to get hurt. Some optimist. Still, he didn't argue when she insisted on cleaning him up.

Kayla flipped the alcohol over and dampened the rag before gently running it across his face. She felt so bad, those things didn't even try to go after her and they tore the guys apart.

"God you guys really took it."

"Tell me about it." Dean watched her turn the rag over and apply more alcohol before moving to the next open wound. It made him anxious to have her right in his face.

"You'll be ok though right? Tough as nails."

"Tougher than nails."

She smiled softly and he didn't say anything else. He was still thinking about the way dad looked at her, how he'd comforted her because she was visibly upset but not even bleeding. Dean wondered if he had wanted him to see it, if he was trying to tell her something. After all these years dad knew him better than anyone and knew he didn't get seriously involved, just like him. Maybe he saw something different in her too.

"Nearly good as new sweetheart." Kayla handed him a clean towel to dry off. "Soon your battle wounds will heal and you'll be all pretty again, ready to get your ass kicked by more invisible creatures. Maybe some visible ones too."

He smiled in response but still didn't say anything, the change in his expression was apparent. Kayla was suddenly a little intimidated by the way he was looking at her, coupled by how close she was sitting to him. She stood and tossed the towels in the trash.

"Alright let's face it you're pretty anyway." She looked to Sam. "You ok?"

Sam had been tending to himself in the mirror while catching Dean's reaction to everything. "I'm good, thanks." He couldn't believe his brother wasn't making smart-ass comments. Not even a smirk out of him; he must have finally opened his eyes.

"I'm gonna get some sleep then, you guys should do the same. You've earned it."


	2. Chapter 2

So the story was pretty sad, and morbid, and just wrong if you asked her. "Old man Murdoch" lived with his six daughters and killed them one at a time, hung all six of them to keep them from starving to death. He then hung himself. Didn't the guy ever hear of adoption?

The house was creepy inside and out. It was the stereotypical haunted house straight from the movies: rotted wood, busted windows, dead lawn…everything just screamed haunted. The rumors were apparently well known around town because there was spray paint all over the walls, along with assorted beer bottles, cigarette packs and whatnot.

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of tagger in his days" Dean commented.

"And after his days too." He motioned to the symbols. "The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sulfur symbol wasn't around until the sixties."

Dean stared at him blankly. "This is exactly why you don't get laid." He shouldn't have said that in front of Kayla.

All three of them turned towards the door when they heard the movement in the next room. They proceeded with caution, Dean shoved the door open and they were confronted by two geeks with a camera.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean responded.

"Uh, we _belong_ here? We're professionals…"

"Professional what?" Kayla tried not to laugh at Dean's irritation.

"Paranormal Investigators." He handed a business card, yes, a business card, to Sam. "Check that out."

Sam looked at it, unimpressed. "Well I'll be damned. Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, Hell Hounds . You're the ones who run that website."

"The same."

Dean nodded and walked past them. "We're huge fans."

Sam and Dean remarkably stood and listened to the fanatics about their "job" investigating ghosts and their special EMF reader and how they'd never actually seen a ghost. They never threatened them, they didn't even argue with them. Just let them live in their little fantasy world and told them we were leaving. It was awful nice of them, until they got into the car and busted out laughing.

"How dare you guys deface the idea of the paranormal you _amateurs._" Kayla shook her head, what a couple of cards.


	3. Chapter 3

After doing a little research at the local library and coming up with absolutely _nothing_ to support the kid's stories, they decided this was a bust after all. Just some Scooby Doo crap. That is, until they heard the transmission on the police scanner; a body was found at the Murdoch place. Time to get back to work.

They waited until nightfall to investigate the house again. Dean glanced over the law enforcement officers pacing the grounds, they could take them out easy enough. The problem was drawing attention; no one needs to investigate unconscious cops. A quiet noise turned into hushed conversations nearby and he looked over his shoulder. _Great, the douchebags are back._

"I can't believe it."

Sam and Kayla looked over to see the Hell Hound boys coming towards the house, head to toe in nighttime gear.

Dean paused, this could be good. "I got an idea." He yelled towards the dorks. "Who you gonna call?!"

Of course, since they weren't taking the time to be inconspicuous, the cops saw them. Dean motioned towards the house as the cops chased them off.

This time they went further into the house and found more eerie artifacts, unfortunately it was a little too eerie. Too set up.

"Mmm, I'm totally not digging the collection of creepy things in jars." Kayla grimaced.

Dean immediately grabbed a jar and held it out. "What this?"

"Quit!" She jumped away from him, which was a little for show. The jars were full of fake crap to look scary.

"Can we focus?" Sam looked at them.

"I am focusing, you _told_ me to focus." Dean answered back. Sam should make up his mind whether he wanted him to put an effort into this or not.

Sam rolled his eyes; they had time to flirt later. Right now they were trying to figure out why a girl just died here last night.

"Hey Sam I dare you to take a swig of this."

He sighed in exasperation. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I double dare you."

There was a noise from the closet. Dean readied his gun while Sam jerked the doors open, he shuddered as a few rats crawled out.

"Augh, I hate rats."

Sam chuckled. "You'd rather it be a ghost?"

"Yes."

"Guys turn around!" Kayla yelled; she'd seen the movement behind her but didn't have her gun ready.

They spun around and shot at the ghost but the thing didn't go away.

"What kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?!"

All three of them made attempts to shoot the damn thing but it just kept coming, swinging that axe around and smashing the place to pieces. Retreat was the best option at this point, until they could figure out what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

More research, more legwork. As tedious as it was, it led them to a conclusion. One of the symbols painted on the wall of the house was actually from Tibetan monks, for the purpose of centering in on thoughts and meditation. It was literally taking what people thought and bringing it to life. Murdoch was an idea that the internet made reality. They brought the details together over coffee, where Sam just wouldn't stop moving.

"Sam, you're bugging the crap out of me. What is your problem?" Kayla finally asked him; he had been explaining this whole situation while fidgeting and squirming, like a toddler who had to pee.

"I think I'm allergic to our soap or something."

Dean laughed and started walking off.

"Did you do this?!" Sam started gathering his things, Dean just continued laughing. "You're a fricken jerk!"

Kayla laughed quietly, trying not to let Sam see her. The guys had been exchanging pranks during this whole job and she was just thankful they didn't drag her into it. She had to give Dean props on this one though, itching powder was a classic.

They decided to give a new story for the Hell Hounds to post but the question was how to get them to publish it. Kayla was eager to earn some points on being useful to them and she volunteered to 'talk' with the guys.

She knocked on the door and heard rushed movements inside the trailer.

"Who is it?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?" She made her tone extra-girly and the door was quickly opened.

Ed smiled, attempting debonair. "Hey…"

"Hey, I um, I found something you might be interested in. It's about the Murdoch place."

"Come right in m'lady…"

She had to seriously restrain herself from rolling her eyes and stepped up into Geek Haven. Her enthusiasm was easy to feign. "Wow, so this is where you guys ghost-hunt huh? Quite the set up…"

"Of course!" Harry chimed in. "We have to have the top notch technology in our profession."

"Right…I bet it's exciting."

"Baby, it'll give you a rush you can't imagine."

"Maybe we'll let you come with us sometime."

Kayla bit her tongue so hard she winced, then quickly smiled. "That'd be awesome. You guys are so great, that's why I wanted to give you this information."

They ate it up and were furiously typing on the computer before she was even out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled the string of a cheap decoration at the café for the billionth time, grinning at the obnoxious laughter that came out of the wooden fisherman. Sam glared at him again.

"That was great, back at the trailer. You worked those guys."

"Well I wish I could say it was hard but…what can I say?" Kayla smirked, it wasn't her fault the guys were so easily manipulated.

Dean took a swig of his beer and tried to set it down, the key word being _tried._ It stuck to his hand and he immediately looked to Sam.

"You didn't."

Sam laughed. "Oh," he held up the super glue. "I did." He laughed again and pulled the string on the wall as Dean shook the bottle. Kayla stifled a laugh.

"You know what? Me and Kayla are going back to the house tonight. You can sit your funny ass back at the hotel."

He held his hands up. "Whatever you say man."

Off his look, Kayla shrugged. "I was laughing with you, I'm not a part of this."

Dean shook his head. "Uh huh. Lucky I don't leave both your asses."


	6. Chapter 6

Their newest venture to the house was a little tenser than the last. It was time to put an end to this thing. They turned the corner and pointed their guns to the door that was making noises.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

"Me too!" A voice chimed from behind.

Dean and Kayla spun around, guns pointed at…the trailer geeks. Geez. They screeched when they saw the guns and held their hands up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, we're just trying to get a book and movie deal. Why don't you guys go open that door?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Why don't you do it, you're the professionals."

Too late. The door slung open and Mortechai bust in, he made a swing at them while Dean and Kayla opened fire. He disappeared, but of his own will. He wasn't dead. Dean looked at her, confused. While they looked into the next room the bastard came back and made a swipe at Harry, who was now trembling.

Dean helped him up. "Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?"

"Of course we did, but the server crashed."

Kayla laughed nervously. "So these guns don't work."

"We're getting the hell out of here."

The two 'professionals' ran towards the exit. It wasn't a minute before they heard them screaming. Kayla nodded to Dean and took off in their direction, Dean started searching for something, _anything_ to get rid of this thing.

Kayla rounded the corner and saw Ed and Harry cornered by Mortechai. She took a deep breath and yelled at him.

"Hey!" He spun around. "Come on you bastard, let's have a little fun."

Mortechai apparently wasn't intimidated; he dropped his axe and grabbed her by the throat to slam her against the wall. Kayla gasped and was going to tell the guys to run, but they were two steps ahead of her. So much for chivalry. The grip tightened on her throat and she coughed roughly, thankfully Dean ran up in time.

He sprayed fire towards the thing and he backed off. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Before they got all the way out of the house, Dean stopped and tossed a lighter in. The floors spread in flames quickly, he must have doused them.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of its haunting place, come on." He pulled her towards the woods, far enough away from the fire. They headed back towards the car.

"You think that'll work?"

He ignored the question. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

He put a hand on her arm to stop her and looked at her throat where Mortechai had her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She pushed his hand off her neck. "Dean I'm ok."

"Let's not entice the ghosts ok? Not a real safe bet."

"Yeah I don't know _where _I got that from…"

"Yeah." He still wasn't convinced she unphazed by the ordeal, the concern showed plainly on his face.

That familiar tingle ran down her spine and she looked at the ground. She felt her face flush, thank God it was dark. "Quit looking at me like you're worried or something; you might give a girl the wrong idea."

Dean brushed his hand against the side of her neck and kissed her before he could talk himself out of it. He more than noticed her lack of resistance.

"I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea on that." He looked her in the eyes, trying to get a feel for what she was thinking.

"No, I think that one was loud and clear."

"Well I better be sure." He kissed her again, rougher this time. When he felt her hands around his shoulders he knew there was no going back. He didn't know whether this would lead to more harm than good, but it wasn't going to stop him now.

Sirens wailed in the distance, they were headed to the fire. Dean mustered enough restraint to pull away from her.

"We gotta go." He kissed her a third time, quickly so he didn't get wrapped up in it and urged her towards the car. "Come on."

Sam looked up at them as they came into the hotel room. They looked tired, and smelled like smoke. "Hey guys, what happened?"

Kayla glanced to Dean but he was distracted and didn't answer, she answered for him. "He burned the house down. No place to haunt, no ghost."

Sam looked concerned; it seemed like a stretch, like a quick and easy fix. "What if the legend changes and he's allowed to leave the house?"

He was looking at Dean but he still didn't answer him.

"Then I guess we're coming back. Are we staying here tonight?"

Sam checked the time. "Nah we'll head out." He spoke directly to his brother. "You're being awful quiet."

"What?" He finally joined the conversation. "Yeah, long night. You better drive I'm exhausted."

Whatever was bothering him must be big; Dean never offered to let him drive. He always had to pry the keys out of his hands.


End file.
